This invention relates to a device for clamping a hook or the like tied on the end of a fishing line to an eyelet on a fishing rod.
When transporting a fishing rod to and from a fishing location, it is often inconvenient to remove the hook or lure tied to the end of the line and retie the hook or lure at the location. If the hook were to swing free, this creates a potential hazard of tangling the end of the line and/or hooking the clothing or a passerby or an inanimate object. In order to overcome this problem, fishermen often position the hook on an eyelet of the rod and draw the line taut. However, the eyelet or hook is often bent, clipped or weakened by this procedure. Accordingly, this invention provides a clamp swivelly mounted on an eyelet of a fishing rod for holding a hook, lure, or the like tied to the end of the fishing line while transporting the rod.